1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to an image projector for enlarging and projecting an image.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As an information oriented society is developed rapidly, importance of a display system which produces a large image is emphasized.
As an example of a device for producing such a large image, there is the image projector which has a function for enlarging and projecting the image.
The image projector is a device which produces the image by using a light from a light source, and projects the image produced thus, such as projectors and projection TV set, typically.
Recently, as the image projector is regarded as an interior decorative electronic device for expressing individuality of owner of the device, a variety of design shapes are on demands.
And, in order produce the image closer to reality, a variety of attempts have been applied to the image projector.
As examples, a miniature projector of LED used as the light source, a high color feeling projector of laser used as the light source, and so on are under development.
In addition to above attempts, a system for producing a 3D image by using the image projector closer to reality may be considered.